Taxi for Mr Walsh
by ajfankeith
Summary: A taxi arrived to take Aaron, Jackson, Paddy and Marlon to Bar West; disaster is averted.
1. Chapter 1

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_Please let me know if you would like this to continue..._

_-O-_

6th October 2010; the day had started well enough. Aaron knew that he had some bridges to build with Jackson; after his boyfriend had told him that he loved him and, Aaron being Aaron; had stormed off in one of his usual bad moods; leaving Jackson to believe that the feeling was not reciprocated.

Aaron decided to invite Jackson on a night out; he wanted them to have some time together; to apologise for being such an idiot. He really did have strong feelings for Jackson and missed him like mad when he was not around. But he could not be sure whether he loved him or not. What was love anyway? He had no idea; never having experienced it in his young life.

The evening was not going according to plan. Somehow, Paddy and Marlon had invited themselves along to their 'intimate' get-together. Aaron was a little put out by this sudden unscheduled change; but Jackson assured him that he was fine with it and not to worry. Jackson seemed more concerned in trying to get a cab to take them to Bar West; after making a couple of attempts to book one, he was still being fobbed off by the cab firm. He was just about to pick up the keys to his van and offer his friends a lift, when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and a middle-aged man with receding hair was standing there. "Taxi for Mr Walsh," said the man.

"I'd almost given up on you!" Jackson said.

"Sorry, mate; it's a bit busy tonight. The world and his wife want to go into Hotten!"

The foursome were having a good night at Bar West, Paddy and Marlon seemed amazed that the bar was 'just like an ordinary pub', although Paddy seemed to be getting chatted up by another man, much to the amusement of the other three. Aaron and Jackson were getting close again and, sitting at a table, they kissed before Aaron said that he "needed a cig," and headed outside.

From that moment on, things started to go downhill fast. Aaron spotted Mickey outside; the man who had killed his dog Clyde because Aaron had sold him a dodgy car and then refused to give him his money back. Jackson had subsequently paid Mickey off, much to Aaron's disgust. But, Aaron was still angry with Mickey and he tailed him like a demented stalker. Jackson, wondering where Aaron had got to, followed him outside and saw what was going on. He confronted Aaron and they had a blazing row about it.

Jackson was disappointed that an evening which had been going so well had suddenly turned sour. After a frank exchange with Aaron, he hailed a cab. Aaron pleaded with him not to go, promising to change his ways and behave himself, but Jackson had heard it all before. He jumped into his taxi and told the driver to head for Emmerdale, leaving Aaron on the pavement, weeping.

As the taxi approached a level crossing, the lights began to flash and the cab slowed to a stop to wait for a train to pass. Jackson's mobile phone rang but, when he saw it was Aaron trying to call him, he rejected the call; he was still annoyed that Aaron had let him down, yet again. He was asking himself why he bothered with the young mechanic but, deep down he knew the answer; he was besotted with him. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to break free; he kept coming back for more. He mused about it while watching the freight train pass by and disappear into the night.

Aaron kept on pressing redial but he knew Jackson was not answering. Being honest with himself, he did not blame Jackson for ignoring him; he did not know why his boyfriend put up with him.

When Aaron finally gave up on his attempts to reach Jackson, he walked back into the bar and found Paddy and Marlon; they were sitting at a table together; engrossed in conversation. Paddy took one look at Aaron and spoke, "What's up? Where's Jackson?"

"He's gone home," Aaron almost mumbled his answer.

"You two have had another row, haven't you?" Paddy looked knowingly at Aaron, his question was rhetorical, "What have you done now?"

"Nothing!" Aaron retreated into his shell; unwilling to speak about the earlier events outside in the street.

"Well," Paddy persisted, "It must have been something! He wouldn't have gone off without saying goodbye; not without good reason"

Aaron was starting to get angry now, "I don't want to talk about it, OK! I'm going home!"

"Hang on, I'll call a cab, we might as well share one."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was back at Smithy Cottage in his room, pacing the floor. He was kicking himself about his failed attempts to get back into Jackson's good books. He stared at himself, long and hard, in the mirror; he almost expected to see a button marked 'self destruct' on his forehead! Why did he always seem to ruin everything? He flung himself onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow; they were more tears of frustration than sadness; and he knew that he might have blown his last chance with Jackson.

A few doors down, Jackson was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Andy had still been up when he arrived home and had asked him if everything was alright; but Jackson had made an excuse that he was not feeling too good and retired to his bed. As so many thoughts ran through his mind, he wondered how he had come to this point. How had he ended up living in Andy's house when he should have been at Paddy's with Aaron? Why had he taken up with someone like Aaron; with his history of violence and temper tantrums? None of it made sense; yet, somehow, it did. He saw Aaron as someone he could change; mould him into the man that he knew he could be, given the chance. But, should he give him that chance? Time and time again he had tried; and failed. Maybe he should just cut his losses? Jackson turned over and tried to sleep, though he knew it was pointless to try when his head was still in such turmoil; above all else, he knew that he still loved Aaron; but was that enough?

The next morning, Aaron walked into the kitchen to find Paddy already at the breakfast table.

"Good morning!" Paddy said cheerily.

"I'm glad you think so!" replied Aaron, sarcastically.

Paddy was desperate to know what had happened between Aaron and Jackson, but knew better than to ask, so he just said, "Want some toast?"

"No thanks, I'm going to work!" Aaron disappeared out of the door, leaving Paddy none the wiser about the events of the previous evening.

Paddy ran into Chas at the shop and she drew him to one side, "What's up with Aaron?" she enquired, "I passed him in the street and he virtually blanked me!"

"He's not in a very talkative mood," Paddy explained, "He and Jackson have had some sort of falling out."

"Not again! What is it this time?"

"I don't know! We went out last night; me, Marlon and those two. Everything seemed to be going fine one minute, then Jackson took off and Aaron's been in a mood ever since."

"So what's new?" Chas said in a resigned tone, "They spend more time splitting up than they spend together! I thought I was the rubbish one at relationships!"

"That's true!"

"Oi! I'm not talking about me anyway! Can't you find out what's going on?"

Paddy looked serious, "I'd like to know as much as you. But you know Aaron; one grunt for yes, two for no! You can never get anything out of him when he's in this mood! We'll just have to let them sort themselves out!"

"If they ever do!" Chas rolled her eyes skyward.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron kept his head down all day. Cain could tell he was in a foul mood so he mainly kept his distance; only talking to him if he needed to discuss something about work. Aaron was pleased that Cain was not giving him a hard time; his mind was not on the job in hand; all he could think about was Jackson. He had to find a way to make it up to him; but had he pushed things too far this time? One thing was certain; he needed to do something about it; the situation was driving him insane.

Jackson was just finishing the snagging at Declan's house when his boss arrived.

"Nearly finished?" asked Declan.

"Pretty much," replied Jackson, "About another hour and I'll be done!"

"You alright? You look a bit tired."

"Yeah, didn't sleep too well last night, that's all."

"Anything I should know about?" asked a concerned Declan.

"No, it's fine. Just a little problem I need to sort out," Jackson made light of his troubles.

"Anyway," Declan continued, "I need some maintenance works done on my properties now you've finished here, are you interested?"

"Yeah, of course I am!"

"Good, I need someone I can trust! Drop by my office when you're done and we'll have a chat about it."

Jackson was pleased that something in his life was going right.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron finished work for the day and headed home. He had thought about calling in at Andy's house, to see if Jackson was there; but he was afraid of the reception he might get if he did. Plus, he still did not know what to say to him; how to make up for the monumental mess he had made of everything. With heavy heart, he trudged through the door to Smithy Cottage and made his way upstairs. He showered and changed, but he knew that he would not be going out; not tonight. As he came downstairs again, he was aware that Paddy was in the kitchen. He thought about turning tail and heading back upstairs again, but he knew that he could not avoid Paddy forever.

"Want some tea?" Paddy asked.

"No, I'm not hungry!" Aaron replied.

"Right, sit down you!" Paddy used his stern voice.

"Paddy! I'm not a kid!"

"Then stop acting like one! I've never seen you like this! Why don't you tell me what's up?"

Aaron stared at the floor. He did not want to tell Paddy anything; but he felt that he would have to unburden himself to someone or he would explode.

"I've blown it, Paddy. Jackson is not going to forgive me, not this time. You should have seen him; I've never known him so mad at me! I've really stuffed up, big time!"

"So what happened last night? Things seemed to be going so well."

"I went outside for a fag; and Mickey was there. I was watching him, the creep! But then Jackson saw me; he thought I was going to smack him!"

"I see," Paddy started to piece things together, "Jackson thinks you still want to get back at Mickey."

"Well, I do, if I'm honest. But I didn't do anything; I wanted to, but I punched a wall instead of Mickey! I tried to convince Jackson that I wouldn't go after Mickey anymore, but, he's had enough Paddy! I don't blame him."

"Well," Paddy rubbed his chin, "I can see his point; but you mustn't give up, not if you really want him back. Do you love him?" Paddy hoped he had not overstepped the mark.

"I don't know, Paddy! He told me he loves me; but I don't know how to deal with it! I told him he's the best thing that's ever happened to me; but I don't think that's enough; he wants me to tell him I love him back. But, I have to be honest with him."

"Well, all I can say is, you're miserable without him; you miss him when he's not around, I know for a fact that you're happier when you're with him; that may not be love, but it comes in a close second!"

"But how will I know, Paddy? I don't know how I can get him back," Aaron looked sad.

"Look, if he loves you, he'll forgive you. Just give him time," Paddy tried his best to reassure his surrogate son.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron knew he had never been one for romantic gestures, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He put stage one of his plan into action.

Jackson heard a knock at the door and answered it. A young man stood on the doorstep with a beautiful bunch of flowers, "Mr Walsh?" he asked.

"Yes," confirmed Jackson.

"These are for you!" said the delivery man.

"Thanks!" replied a surprised Jackson.

He closed the door and carried the flowers inside. He looked at the attached card and read the words on it.

"I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. A. xxx"

Jackson fought his emotions, but all the same, the tears welled up in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_Thank you for your lovely reviews, I hope you like the next chapter..._

_-O-_

Aaron sat in his room, wondering if he had done the right thing in sending Jackson the flowers. He had thought about sending a follow-up text, or making a call, but he fretted about the reaction he might get from Jackson. Time and time again, his insecurities rushed to the surface like waves crashing onto a rocky shore. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse; but then, how could they be any worse than they already were? He had lost Jackson who, by his own admission, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He fidgeted nervously, picking up his phone, putting it down again, wringing his hands in frustration. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car; he felt an overwhelming sense of doom. He knew that if Jackson would not take him back, then life would not be worth living; and along with that thought came the realisation that it was love he felt for the young builder. Yes, he finally knew that the feeling coursing through him was love; it must be love, but how could he convince Jackson of this?

Jackson was experiencing a similar dilemma to Aaron. He toyed with his mobile phone, wanting to text him; to make some sort of contact. His common decency was telling him to thank Aaron for the flowers; but another part of him was still hurting and he wanted Aaron to feel the same pain that he was going through himself. He was still unsure of Aaron's feelings towards him; his sense of unrequited love was ripping him apart. If only he could be sure that Aaron loved him in the same way that he loved Aaron; nothing on Earth would keep him from rushing to his side. But, trust had been lost; and it was going to be a long journey to regain it, if that was possible.

After a lengthy and agonising wait, Jackson finally caved in to the little man whispering in his ear that the right and proper thing to do when accepting a gift was to show gratitude to the sender; he texted Aaron, a very simple message saying, "Thanks 4 the flowers."

Aaron's mobile beeped and he looked at the message. He smiled when he read the four little words; which meant more to him in that moment than anything else in the world. Jackson had contacted him and had not thrown his present in the bin! Maybe there was a chance to salvage things after all. Without hesitation, he immediately texted back, "Can we talk?"

Aaron was on pins now; would Jackson answer? Would he have the chance to make amends? His heart jumped as his mobile beeped again and he looked at the message, "c u at the pavilion in 5, face 2 face."

Aaron rushed out of Smithy Cottage and ran to the cricket pavilion as fast as his legs would carry him. On arrival, he sat on the veranda and waited for Jackson to appear. Sure enough, he saw the familiar figure of his boyfriend approaching and he felt a warm glow inside; Jackson was willing to talk.

"Hi!" said Aaron as Jackson joined him on the wooden decking.

"Hi!" Jackson replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments; which seemed like hours. Aaron was thinking to himself how stupid this was; he had so many things he wanted to say to Jackson; and now he was sitting here as if struck dumb! He finally cleared his throat to speak, "Jackson, I'm so sorry, I really am. I know I've messed up, big time; I didn't mean to!"

"That's the trouble," Jackson looked annoyed, "you never do! You don't 'mean' to, you just wade in without giving it a second thought. I don't know if I want to be with somebody like that!"

"I can change; no, I will change!"

"I'll believe that when I see it!"

"No really, I mean it this time. I don't want to be without you, ever. Like I said, I'm really sorry."

"And you think a 'sorry' and a bunch of flowers will make everything alright?" Jackson was not going to let Aaron off that lightly.

"No! But it's a start, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Aaron. We've been here before; you promising to change and behave yourself and then, before we know it, we're back to square one!"

"I know, yes we've been here before, but I've never told you that I love you before, have I?"

Jackson eyed Aaron suspiciously, "But you don't!"

"Listen Jackson, I know I have no right to expect you to believe me, but it's the truth. I didn't know before; but I do now. I can't imagine life without you; I don't want a life without you. I'm miserable when we're apart; you are the most important thing in the world to me."

Jackson was moved by Aaron's heartfelt speech, but he remained stony-faced, "I want to believe you Aaron, I really do, but you've let me down so many times."

"I know, but I want you to know how I feel; to believe how I feel. Like I say, I didn't realise what I felt, or what we had, but I do now." Aaron looked at Jackson intently, searching his big brown eyes for a glimmer of hope.

Jackson gazed into the blue eyes he loved so much, but a nagging doubt still haunted him. "I don't know, Aaron, I really don't know. Maybe we should have a break from each other; think things over."

"Look Jackson," Aaron felt desperation creeping into his voice, "You say you love me; and I love you, I don't want us to split up!"

"I just think we need to spend some time apart, that's all, just so we can both get our heads around it all. I need time to take this all in."

Aaron did not want to push Jackson further than he was willing to go; so he simply said, "OK."

"I'll call ya, yeah?" Jackson stood up to leave.

"Yeah!" Aaron replied. He felt deflated, but at least Jackson had agreed to talk; and he had been able to tell him that he loved him. Now his task was to get him to believe it!

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson called at Smithy Cottage to see Hazel. He knew that Aaron was at work so he did not run the risk of bumping into him. He just needed to talk to someone about Aaron and his mother seemed an obvious choice as she also knew him.

"I just don't know what to do," Jackson told her over a cup of coffee, "I love him, but he keeps letting me down. I just wish I could rely on him, you know?"

"I don't think Aaron's the reliable type!" Hazel said in her usual direct way, "Is he worth it; he seems to give you nothing but grief."

"I know," Jackson was pensive, "but he says he loves me too. Surely it's worth a shot; if he feels the same about me."

"Look sweetheart, are you sure he loves you? He doesn't seem to have shown much evidence of it so far, all he does is mess with your head; that's not love, is it?"

"But he swears he'll change; and I want to believe that, I really do."

Hazel put her hand on Jackson's arm, "I just want you to be happy; that's all. If you are happier with him than without him, then you know what the answer is. But I don't think you're ever going to have an easy ride with Aaron!"

"Why is love so complicated?" asked Jackson.

"Darlin', if I had the answer to that one, I wouldn't be lodging in someone else's house! I'd be rich and have my own mansion by now!"

Jackson felt better after talking to Hazel, not because she had given him any answers, but just to share his thoughts was a source of relief. However, he did not feel any closer to a solution.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Aaron bumped into Adam at the Woolpack. Like good friends the world over, they sat at a table drinking their beers, chatting about things in general.

"Did you see 'Nightstar' are playing some gigs in Leeds next week?" said Adam, referring to a band that he knew Aaron liked.

"Really?" Aaron answered, "Jackson loves them!"

"I thought you and he weren't speaking?"

"We're not; well, we are; sort of. It's complicated."

"I've never known anything to be straightforward with you two!" Adam joked.

"Tell me about it!" Aaron rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I could see if I can get tickets. I'm sure he'd like to go."

The seed had been sown; Aaron was in sight of the next stage in his plan to win Jackson back. He managed to get two tickets for the Nightstar concert; so he called round to see Jackson. He knocked on the door and Andy answered.

"Hi Aaron," Andy moved aside to let Aaron in, "Jackson's upstairs."

"Jackson! Visitor!" Andy called up to attract Jackson's attention.

Jackson came bounding down the stairs, but when he saw it was Aaron, he slowed down.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

Aaron could sense he was not welcome, but carried on with the job in hand, "I've got two tickets for a Nightstar gig in Leeds next Friday. I wondered if you wanted to go."

"I'll have to look in my diary; see if I'm free," Jackson said brusquely.

"I thought you liked them," Aaron looked disappointed.

"I do, but..."

"Look, Jackson, no strings, OK? We can go along just as mates, can't we? We both like them; should be a top night out!"

"Alright, yeah. I would love to see them."

"Good!" Aaron smiled; he felt he was another step closer to his goal.

Despite his reservations, Jackson really did enjoy himself at the concert. The band were on top form and Aaron was obviously making sure he was on his best behaviour. In fact, Jackson was really enjoying his company, probably more than he had done for a long time.

They took a train back to Hotten and then a cab home. Jackson insisted on paying the fare as Aaron would not let him contribute to the concert tickets. When they arrived back in Emmerdale, Aaron invited Jackson in to Smithy Cottage for a nightcap.

"I don't know; it is getting pretty late!" Jackson tried to make excuses, but Aaron persisted and he gave in.

They sat on the sofa and Aaron found a CD by the band that they had just been to see.

"You'll wake the neighbours with that!" said Jackson.

"It's alright," replied Aaron, "I'll put it on low."

After inserting the CD into the player, Aaron went to the kitchen to get a couple of cans from the fridge. He sat down next to Jackson and they drank their lagers, listening to a rock ballad that they had heard performed live only hours earlier.

"_I can't live with you, so tell me why I can't live without you,_

_My nights are cold now, without you to warm my heart,_

_I can't stay with you, so why can't I stay away from you,_

_You hurt me when I'm close to you, but I'm in pain when we're apart."_

Aaron and Jackson looked at each other, they were both reminded of another similar night, when Aaron had finally given in to his true feelings and they had slept together for the first time.

"I think I'd better go!" Jackson said, putting his empty can on the table in front of him.

"No, not yet, please!" Aaron did not want the evening to end.

"Look, I've had a great night Aaron; I really have. Thanks for taking me to the gig; it's been terrific. But I need to go home now. We can do this again soon."

"I hope so. Maybe we can go for a meal. There's a new restaurant in Hotten I'd like to try."

"OK, I'll book it, my treat this time!"

They stood near the door; Aaron opened it for Jackson to leave. He moved forward to kiss Jackson, but Jackson drew back from him, "Sorry, Aaron. I'm not ready; not yet!"

"OK," Aaron said, he was disappointed but wanted to give Jackson the time and space he needed. As he watched Jackson walking away, his heart sank a little. But, they had both had a wonderful evening; and he took comfort that they had parted on good terms this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron could think of nothing else but Jackson. He knew now that he was the love of his life; yet he had so nearly slipped away from him. He regretted that it took him so long to realise that he loved the guy, but now he set himself the task of putting things right. He would do whatever it took to win back his love; he had not lost it completely, he just knew it. He also knew that getting back with Jackson was going to be a slow process, but he was feeling a little more confident after the night out at the concert. He could tell that Jackson was thawing; though Aaron was determined not to rush things and keep his distance; for the time being. He decided to give Jackson a few days and then invite him out again. He pencilled in the following Friday as the next date in his 'win Jackson back' campaign.

Jackson was also feeling more positive; he knew the effort than Aaron was making and it gave him hope that Aaron did indeed love him; he was certainly pulling out all the stops to prove it. But, after all the times that Aaron had let him down, he still wanted to proceed with caution. Part of him was still strongly attracted to the young mechanic and he so wanted to jump into bed with him; just like they used to, but he recognised that what he was feeling was just a sexual attraction. Yes, the physical side of their relationship had always been good; but now he needed more; the completeness that only came with mutual love.

It was a busy week, work-wise. Aaron had plenty of cars booked in at the garage and Jackson had loads of maintenance jobs to keep him occupied at Declan's properties. Despite being really busy, they both thought about one and other constantly. Aaron was itching to text Jackson to invite him out again, but he kept to his self-appointed task of holding back; not wanting to rush Jackson into anything. Jackson was slowly coming round to the idea that Aaron might be growing up at last; he certainly seemed to be handling the situation in a calm and mature way.

Midweek, Jackson received a text from Aaron asking him if he would like to meet for a drink at Bar West on Friday. He smiled when he looked at the message; he had not realised how much he missed Aaron and he felt a warm glow inside just knowing that Aaron was still thinking about him. He mulled it over and decided that he did want to see Aaron, so he texted back to say that he would meet him.

Aaron was so pleased when he looked at Jackson's reply; he shouted "Yes!" and punched the air with his fist. Cain was not far away and he gave Aaron a funny look.

"Good news, is it?" Cain asked.

"Oh yes!" Aaron replied, without elaborating further.

Because they had been so busy, the time seemed to fly past and Friday night arrived really quickly. They sat in Bar West; familiar surroundings for both of them, rekindling their old romance. Jackson wondered whether it was because this was the place where their relationship had started; but he felt his attraction to Aaron getting stronger again. They were nervous and a little shy with each other; almost as if this was the first time they had met, but the connection was there; each could sense it.

"You alright?" Aaron asked Jackson.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the first time we met here."

"If you'd had any sense at all, you'd have run a mile!"

"Tell me about it!" Jackson joked, but seeing the look of discomfort on Aaron's face, he continued, "But then, my life would have been so boring if I hadn't met you!"

Aaron smiled back at Jackson, "Yeah, I suppose I am exciting, aren't I?"

"Or should that be frightening!" Jackson continued the banter.

"You are a comedian!" Aaron decided to change the subject, "Anyway, you know that restaurant you said you were going to take me to, it's called Giovanni's; it's only round the corner from here."

"I've seen it; looks quite posh!"

"Too posh for me, you mean!"

"I didn't say that, did I? You can sometimes scrub up quite well when you make an effort!" Jackson laughed.

"Oi!" Aaron playfully punched Jackson on the arm.

In that moment, both of them realised why they had formed a bond in the first place. They fitted together like a hand in a glove; one complimenting the other perfectly.

"Anyway," Jackson continued, "I'll book it; I did promise, didn't I?"

"It's OK," Aaron turned more serious, "I won't hold you to it."

"No, I said it would be my treat; I'd like to go, it'll be good."

xxxxxxxxxx

On arrival back in the village, Jackson accepted Aaron's offer of a drink at Smithy Cottage. They sat on the sofa, drinking from a couple of cans.

"Have you had a good time?" asked Aaron, eager to please as always.

"Yeah, I have; you?"

"Mint!" replied Aaron; he was nervous, hesitant, as if saying the wrong thing at any moment would make Jackson jump up and leave; and he did not want that to happen.

They stared into each other's eyes, a silent communication passed between them. They both wanted things to go further; but neither of them felt that the time was right.

"It's getting late," Jackson said, "maybe I should head home and get a bit of shut-eye; it's been a busy week, I'm knackered!"

"Do you have to go yet?"

Jackson rose to his feet, "You must be tired too; you've been busy at work as well."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Aaron resigned himself to the fact that their evening was drawing to a close.

"I'll book that restaurant," said Jackson, heading for the door, "see you soon, yeah!"

They stood by the open door. Jackson leaned forward and gave Aaron a quick kiss on the lips; then headed home.

Aaron was elated. Jackson definitely seemed to be coming round; he had kissed him; a small gesture, yet one which spoke volumes to Aaron. He could feel so much in that brief physical contact; the fact that he and Jackson still had connection which had not broken.

As he lay in bed that night, Aaron's mind was buzzing. Although he was tired, he could not sleep; Jackson was in his thoughts and he wanted to replay the evening's events in his head. He could feel he was getting closer to his goal, all he wanted now was to win Jackson back; and he would do anything to achieve it. No more messing about, getting into trouble, driving Jackson away; all that was in the past. Jackson would find that he had the perfect boyfriend in Aaron. Aaron was determined to prove to Jackson that he could trust him; and to prove it again and again if necessary. Despite everything, Aaron drifted off to sleep, happier than he had been for a very long time.

Jackson was tired, yet, as his head hit the pillow, he could not get Aaron out of his mind. He really had enjoyed their date; and he knew that Aaron was making a supreme effort to get back into his good books. There was no doubt about it; he was totally smitten with Aaron. So many times, that boy had let him down; yet he still gave him second chances; why was that? Maybe he just could not live without him; no matter what he did, he was still the one for him. He snuggled down under the duvet and slept soundly.

Aaron was there; in Jackson's dreams; like a shining, drop-dead gorgeous, semi-naked demigod, waiting to take him away to heights he had never reached before; enveloping him in a warm, passionate embrace; climbing up to a pinnacle of love that he had always strived for. It was all there for the taking; a blissful union so intense it took his breath away.


	4. Chapter 4

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Jackson had made a decision. He had woken up the morning after the evening out at Bar West with Aaron, having had his best night's sleep for ages. He realised that, if he continued to keep Aaron at arm's length, he was only hurting himself; that he cared more about Aaron's feelings than he did about his own. He could never be truly happy unless Aaron was also. He still felt that Aaron had some ground to make up, but he could see how much effort the lad was making to put things right, maybe he was sincere in his declaration of love, he wanted to give him one last chance to prove it.

Aaron was over the moon when he received a text from Jackson, asking if he was going to be free that evening. He immediately replied that he was. Only a few minutes passed before there was a knock at the door; and Jackson stood there like a nervous schoolboy who had been summoned to the headmaster's office. The sun was shining; it was warm for late October and the leaves on the trees were changing to their autumn colours.

"Come in," invited Aaron.

Jackson stepped inside and stood in the lounge, still hesitant about his visit, "I thought it would be easier to talk face to face; I've booked us a table at Giovanni's. Is eight o'clock OK for you?"

"Yeah, cool," Aaron was beaming, "Look Jackson," it was Aaron's turn to be hesitant, "if you're not busy today; how about we take a trip out somewhere for the day?"

Jackson's initial reaction was to reject Aaron's offer, but he had decided that he wanted to make a go of things, so he said, "OK!"

Jackson drove his van out to a quiet spot near a lake, with Aaron in the passenger seat. They had brought a picnic with them, an impromptu meal that they had purchased in a shop on the way; consisting of pork pies, scotch eggs and bottles of fizzy drink. They sat on a rug under the trees, looking at the lake and the beautiful Yorkshire scenery beyond.

"It's nice here," said Aaron, "I was hoping we could find somewhere quiet where we can talk without being interrupted."

"That's not like you; wanting to talk I mean."

"Well, maybe if I'd talked about things a bit more in the past, we wouldn't have ended up in this situation."

"True!" Jackson was tempted to elaborate, but he let Aaron continue.

"Look, I don't know how to convince you; but I do love you, you know? I'm not just saying it because I think it's what you want to hear. I've come to realise that I want to be with you all the time; you are always on my mind when we're not together. I don't think I'll ever be happy without you in my life. I know I've been a right prat over this situation with Mickey; but I will never, ever get involved in all that from now on. If you'll give me one more chance, I want to prove to you that I'll never let you down again."

Jackson listened carefully to Aaron pouring his heart out; he could not remember a time when Aaron had spoken with so much sincerity. "Alright," he said, looking directly at Aaron, "you know how I feel about you. I want to believe what you're telling me now; because I want us to have a future together..."

"So do I!"

"Listen Aaron, I haven't finished." Jackson was determined to have his say now, "I've decided to give it one more try, but if you ever step out of line again; then we're over. I can't take this anymore; you've really got to mean what you say this time."

"I do!" Aaron was desperate to convince Jackson that he was sincere and he took hold of his boyfriend's hand, "I'll do anything to make you see how much you mean to me. I want us to be together and I'll never do anything to put that at risk again. You've got me for good; if you'll have me."

Jackson smiled and leaned in to the kiss which Aaron offered him.

"Look at us," Jackson said thoughtfully, "we do seem to take one step forward and two steps back, don't we?"

"I only want forward steps from now on," Aaron kept Jackson's hand in his own; "we need to be together, you and me. If we really love each other; then nothing can come between us."

"So," Jackson said, "tonight's meal will be a celebration to mark our getting back together!"

Aaron grinned, "Yeah, it's about time we had something to celebrate!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson had a wonderful time at the restaurant. They were given a quiet, two-seater table in an alcove, the soft lights and music created a perfect romantic setting. They chatted constantly; comfortable with each other after clearing the air earlier in the day. Aaron felt as if he belonged with Jackson; he realised that he was falling more deeply in love with him; it took him by surprise that he had these feelings, considering that he had never experienced such emotions before in his life. But he felt safe, secure and totally at ease with his partner.

Jackson looked into Aaron's blue eyes; he adored the way they sparkled in the candlelight. He felt sure that he could see love in those eyes; it gave him a great feeling of contentment that, at last, Aaron loved him back.

After their meal, the couple shared a taxi home. Jackson readily accepted Aaron's invitation to share another drink at Smithy Cottage. They crept quietly through the front door so as not to disturb the other occupants; making an assumption that Paddy and Hazel were asleep upstairs. Aaron offered Jackson a beer, but Jackson had other ideas. He pulled Aaron into a tight embrace and they kissed passionately, their first real kiss as two people who knew that they truly loved each other.

"Take me to bed!" Jackson said softly. He had wanted to make Aaron wait, to leave Smithy Cottage and return to his own place; but he knew that he would be lonely for the rest of the night if he left now. Aaron was like a magnet drawing him in; like a drug which made him desperate to get his fix.

Aaron looked Jackson in the eye and said, "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"I know you don't, that's how I know that you love me; you'd be willing to let me walk out the door right now; rather than do something I would regret."

"You know I want you to stay, but only if it feels right."

Jackson took Aaron's hand and led him to the foot of the stairs. They kissed again, their passion for one and other could not be denied.

"Aaron, I love you, I love you so much," Jackson said quietly.

"I love you too," Aaron pulled his lover up the steps to his bedroom.

Clothes were torn off as they stood by the bed and soon, completely naked, they fell into it together, kissing and caressing each other as they went. They had indulged in sex together before but this was different; they were making love. They finally knew that what they were doing together had a purpose; an intimate way of proving their deep feelings for each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sunday was another bright day and the morning sun illuminated the room, even though the curtains had not been drawn back. Aaron awoke, cuddled up against Jackson's warm body and he smiled contentedly. Looking at Jackson sleeping, he felt a rush of affection for his boyfriend, looking so peaceful lying there without a care in the world. He resolved right there and then to never hurt him again; this lovely guy was more important to him than anything else in his entire life. He felt like the luckiest man alive at that moment.

Jackson opened his eyes to see Aaron looking at him. "Morning gorgeous!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Aaron answered him with a swift kiss on the lips, "Morning babe!" he said; then snuggled in to lay his head on Jackson's chest.

Jackson was amazed; Aaron had called him "Babe"! Knowing Aaron's past reluctance to show his emotions or use pet names; he felt like a milestone had been passed.

"I've missed you so much," said Jackson, softly.

Aaron lifted his head again to look Jackson in the eyes, "I've missed you too."

They kissed again and held on tightly to each other; neither of them wanted to be parted; not ever again. The kiss lingered; passionate yet warm and loving.

They broke the kiss and stared deep into each other's eyes; just to be together was all they needed at that moment.

"I suppose we'd better go down and have some breakfast, that is, if I'm invited to breakfast!" Jackson smiled.

"I don't wanna get up yet!" Aaron said, still holding Jackson tight.

They were both reluctant to move from their comfortable position but, knowing that they could not spend all day in bed, they decided to put on some clothes and head downstairs.

Paddy was in the kitchen when the two love-birds appeared.

"Good morning!" Paddy greeted them with a knowing smile.

"Morning Paddy," Jackson beamed, he could not conceal his delight about the night that he had just spent upstairs, in fact; he did not want to conceal it.

"You don't mind if Jackson stays for breakfast, do you?" asked Aaron.

"No, of course I don't," Paddy answered, "do you fancy bacon and eggs? I was just about to cook some for myself."

"Yeah, I do have a bit of an appetite this morning!" joked Aaron, which caused Jackson to shoot him a disapproving look; as if he was giving an indication to Paddy of their activities the previous night.

"Where's my Mum?" Jackson enquired after Hazel's whereabouts.

"Oh, she's gone out with her camera; she wants to capture some of the scenery in the morning light."

The three men sat eating their breakfast. Paddy was pleased that Jackson and Aaron were back together; he was very fond of Jackson and knew that he made Aaron happy; in fact, he could not recall seeing Aaron this happy before. He looked on, smiling as the two lads made eyes at each other over the breakfast table; their love for each other was clear to see and it gladdened his heart.

Aaron and Jackson helped Paddy with the washing up and then went for a walk across the fields. They had arranged to return for Sunday dinner and Hazel was due back as she had promised to cook it. The couple walked a long way; they were in a little world of their own. They laughed, they joked; they had never felt so in love.

They came to a wooded area and played a silly game, chasing each other round the trees like a couple of kids. Aaron was behind a large oak tree and he darted to his right to avoid Jackson, but Jackson had anticipated his move and jumped to his left and caught hold of Aaron and pushed him against the trunk of the tree. He kissed Aaron fiercely, their tongues fighting for control in each other's mouths. When he broke the kiss, he said, "I'd like to strip you, right here, and do it in the open air!"

"Dirty sod!" Aaron giggled, "You'll get us arrested!"

Jackson pushed himself against his boyfriend; Aaron could feel Jackson's excited hardness pressing against his own. They kissed again; neither of them really caring if anyone saw them as they tugged at each other's clothes. Aaron felt the roughness of the tree bark against his back as Jackson rubbed up against him; their al fresco session heightened their senses. They felt at one with Mother Nature; as if she was smiling on them as they shared their love right there in the woods.

A while later, after they had calmed down and adjusted their dress, Jackson said, "I think we'd better start heading back; we'll be late for dinner."

"Nice to know you're hungry for something else," Aaron licked his lips provocatively.

It seemed only natural to hold hands as they walked back; though Jackson knew that they would have to stop doing it once they neared the village. He was aware that Aaron was still uncomfortable with public displays of affection and was amazed that he had been daring enough to make love in the open air; where anybody might have seen them, even under the cover of the dense trees.

Paddy had told Hazel about Jackson staying the previous night and, when Aaron and Jackson returned, she smiled at them warmly, "Hello, you two! Had a nice walk?"

Aaron and Jackson gave each other a knowing look and both tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah," Jackson answered his Mum with a chuckle in his voice, "it was quite exhilarating!"

"Good, you're just in time, dinner's ready!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had, surprisingly, offered to help Paddy with the washing up. Hazel was sitting in the lounge with her son.

"So," she said quietly, "you and Aaron are back on!"

"Yeah, Mum," Jackson could not hide his glee, "we're back together."

"Well, he's certainly perked you up! I hope you can trust him; that's all."

"I know we've had a rough time; but I really believe he's turned a corner. I love him, Mum, and I'm sure he loves me."

"Well, if you're sure. Like I said before, I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Jackson looked at his mother and grinned, "I'm the happiest man in the world!"


	5. Chapter 5

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

The alarm clock disturbed a slumbering Aaron and he roused slowly, "It can't be time to get up already!" he said to himself; but he knew that it was just wishful thinking. Monday mornings were always a drag, especially after a great weekend like the one he had just had. He was so pleased that Jackson had stayed with him on Saturday night. He had hoped that his boyfriend would stay over again; but Jackson went home on the Sunday, saying that he needed to be up very early on Monday morning. Aaron had not insisted that Jackson stayed; he wanted their reconciliation to go at Jackson's pace.

Cain had picked up on Aaron's happy mood and ribbed him about it all morning.

"So, you and lover-boy are back on, are ya?" Cain smirked. Aaron just answered in the affirmative but did not elaborate. He knew that Cain would not want all the gory details, plus he also knew that it was Cain's unique way of giving his approval.

Aaron was just finishing on a car before he was due to break for lunch, when he looked down the street to see Jackson running out of his house with an overnight bag and jumping into a taxi. Shock was not the word for the look on his face; where was Jackson going? He immediately pulled his mobile from his pocket, but before he could press the button to call Jackson, his phone rang and he saw that his boyfriend was calling him.

"Where are you off to?" asked a concerned Aaron.

"Oh, you saw me then?" Jackson replied.

"Have you changed your mind and done a runner?"

"What, after one weekend? That would be a record; even for us! No, I'm on my way to Scarborough, would you believe. Declan's there at a meeting and he wants me to rush some documents over to him. Sorry I couldn't tell you before I left; but I'm in a hurry to catch a train. Declan rang me in a panic earlier."

"So, why the luggage?" Aaron queried, having seen Jackson's holdall.

"Well, he wants me to sit in on a meeting he's got tomorrow; so I'll have to stay overnight. I'm glad he's footing the hotel bill!"

"I see; take my eyes off you for five minutes and you go gallivanting off to hotels with strange men!" Aaron joked.

"Declan's not strange; well, not much! Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow and I can fill you in on all the details then. Love you."

"Take care. Love you too!" Aaron put his phone back in his pocket, just as Cain brushed past him.

"Love you too!" Cain said in an imperfect high-pitched voice; fluttering his eyelashes for comic effect.

"Shut up!" Aaron scowled, "Anyway, it was a private conversation."

xxxxxxxxxx

True to his word, Jackson rolled up the next afternoon in Declan's car; his boss had given him a lift back from Scarborough. He called round to see Aaron, who was on his own at the garage.

"Alright for some," Aaron quipped, "Swanning off to the seaside while some of us have to work for a living!"

"Aww, did you miss me?" Jackson pouted.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, 'course I will. I'm just going to drop my stuff back home. Meet me in the Woolie later and I'll tell you all about it."

"OK," said Aaron, as they shared a quick peck on the lips; then Jackson headed off up the street.

That evening, Aaron was chatting with Paddy and Marlon at the bar when Jackson arrived. Marlon served the drinks; then Aaron and Jackson went to grab a table while Paddy stayed to continue his chat with Marlon.

"So," Aaron said, "spill!" He was intrigued by Jackson's flying visit to the coast.

"Well," Jackson settled down for a lengthy explanation, "Declan wants to build some lodges on his estate so he can rent them out as holiday homes. He's had some meetings with some people he knows in Scarborough; as they've built some similar ones near there. Anyway, he's decided to go ahead and he wants me to supervise the build."

"That's great! So, that's why you had to take off as if your arse was on fire!" Aaron chuckled.

"Well, that wasn't part of the plan! I was due to attend the meeting today, which I was going to tell you about beforehand, but he rang me in a flap yesterday; realising he hadn't got the papers he wanted, so he asked me to go early so I could take them to him. Sorry if it looked like I was doing a runner."

"I wouldn't blame you if you got cold feet," Aaron turned serious; "it wouldn't surprise me with my track record."

"Look Aaron, if I was going to leave you, I'd tell you face to face."

"And are you?" Aaron's insecurities were threatening to emerge again.

Jackson moved his face closer to Aaron's and smiled, "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Fancy coming back to mine; watch a DVD or something?" Aaron said, the side of his knee pressing against the side of Jackson's.

"Yeah, I'd like that!"

A little later, back at Smithy Cottage, the two of them were sitting on the sofa, sipping beer from cans.

"What film shall we put on?" asked Aaron.

"I'm not fussed, put on whatever you like," replied Jackson.

They looked into each other's eyes and both knew that neither of them really wanted to watch a DVD. They instinctively moved together to share a kiss.

As the kiss ended, Aaron said softly, "We could always make our own entertainment; upstairs!"

Jackson grinned, "Why is it I can never say 'no' to you?"

Without an answer, Aaron took Jackson's hand and led him up to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

The alarm sounded, rousing them both. A naked Aaron was snuggled comfortably against an equally naked Jackson.

"What time is it?" Jackson croaked sleepily.

"Seven o'clock," Aaron replied.

"I'd better nip home to get a shower before I go to work, as long as Andy's not hogging it again."

"Don't be daft! You can shower here."

"But, you'll want one before you go to work, won't you?"

"Who says we have to shower alone?" Aaron asked with a mischievous grin.

"Why, Mr Livesy! What are you suggesting?" Jackson said in mock disgust.

"Come on," Aaron continued, "It might be a bit of a squeeze; but that's all part of the fun!"

"Tell you what, you can scrub my back; and I'll scrub yours!" Jackson licked his lips as he climbed out of bed, with Aaron in hot pursuit!

The water gushed down onto the two lovers as they shared a shower for the first time ever; the flowing water was not only washing them but also seemed to be cleansing them of their rocky past and they emerged; clean and fresh, ready to face the world and their future together.

After getting dressed, they headed down to breakfast. Paddy had already gone to his surgery; so they had the kitchen to themselves.

"So, I hope you and Declan had separate rooms at this hotel!" said Aaron, between munching his toast and marmalade.

"Oh no!" Jackson smiled while chewing, "He wanted to save money, so we bunked up together!"

Aaron looked at Jackson as if he was being serious, but seeing the look on his boyfriend's face, he burst out laughing, "You had me going there for a minute!" he chuckled.

"Do you think I'm starting a crusade to convert straight guys?" Jackson laughed along with Aaron, "Of course we had separate rooms, you div!"

"Was the hotel near the seafront?"

"Not far off; it overlooked the bay. It was a nice place; wouldn't mind going there again, only for pleasure next time, not business."

"What was it called?" asked Aaron.

"What's this, twenty questions?"

"Just asking," Aaron said innocently; but a plan was forming in his mind.

Aaron was on his morning break; he took out his phone and called the hotel in Scarborough that Jackson had told him about. He wanted to surprise Jackson and a weekend break seemed the perfect way to do it.

Jackson was busy with a surveyor on the Home Farm estate when his mobile beeped. Once he had concluded his business, he looked at the text from Aaron, "Keep the weekend free."

He texted back, "Why?"

The reply soon appeared, "Why do you always have to ask questions?"

"That's my Aaron alright," Jackson smiled to himself.

That evening, Jackson called round at Smithy Cottage to see Aaron.

"So, you haven't answered my question," Jackson said.

"What question?" Aaron decided to act the innocent; even though he knew full well what Jackson was talking about.

"Why have I got to keep the weekend free?"

"I want to surprise you; that's all."

"Aaron!" Jackson raised his voice and his eyebrows, giving his boyfriend a scornful look.

"Alright, if you must know, I've booked us in at that hotel in Scarborough."

"Why have you done that?" asked Jackson, genuinely perplexed.

"Well, I thought it would be nice for us to get away together for a couple of days. I wanted to treat you; to show you that I'm really serious about us; I want to show you that I care."

"Aww, you are silly!" Jackson put his arms around Aaron, "You don't have anything to prove! I know you love me; we're back together, aren't we? I don't want you spending all your money on me."

"But I want to," Aaron replied.

"Look, why don't we go Dutch, I'll pay half; it's only fair."

"Well, I was going to ask if we could go in your van; you'd be paying for the petrol!"

"Oh! Thanks for telling me!" Jackson rolled his eyes, "Come here!" he kissed Aaron, but they were interrupted by Paddy walking into the room.

"Oops, sorry, don't mind me!" Paddy said, "Are you staying for your tea, Jackson?"

"Er, yeah, that would be nice, thanks," said Jackson, still holding on to Aaron; they seemed comfortable with the fact that Paddy had seen them embracing.

"Good!" said Paddy, looking slightly embarrassed. Smiling, he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Come on," Jackson pressed Aaron's nose with his finger, "let's help Paddy with the tea."

Paddy and Jackson were laying the table; Aaron had gone off to the bathroom.

"I'm glad you're back together," Paddy said warmly.

"Thanks, Paddy; Aaron's trying really hard to make things right. Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?"

"A second chance? Shouldn't that be a twenty-second chance?"

Jackson laughed, "I can see your point! But I love him, Paddy; you don't give up on someone you love, do you."

"No you don't," Paddy said, "You're very good for him; I've never seen him this happy."

xxxxxxxxxx

That Saturday, in Scarborough, they sat on a bench looking out to sea; having strolled along the promenade.

"You might have booked to come here when it was a bit warmer," complained Jackson, jiggling his knees up and down.

"Yeah," replied Aaron, "I've messed up again, haven't I?"

Jackson turned to look at the man he loved, "No! It was a lovely idea; to come away together. Besides, you can't control the weather! It's just we'd have stood more chance of a bit of warmth in the summer, that's all!"

"Is there somewhere to get a bag of chips? That should warm us up a bit!"

"There is another way we could get warm," Jackson had a twinkle in his eyes as he dangled the hotel room keys in front of Aaron's face.

"I thought you wanted some fresh air!"

"Well, there's fresh air; and then there's FRESH air! Brrr!" Jackson exaggerated his shivering.

"OK," Aaron said, huddled on the bench like an old man, "I think we've had enough exercise for today."

"I wouldn't say that! There's still some exercise we could take part in; indoors!" Jackson wiggled his eyebrows, making Aaron laugh.

Back in their room, after spending the entire afternoon in bed, Aaron and Jackson were getting ready to go down to the hotel restaurant for their evening meal.

Aaron was looking in the mirror. Jackson came up behind him and put his arms around Aaron's waist. Their eyes held each other's gaze in the reflective glass.

"Jackson?"

"What, babe?" Jackson breathed in Aaron's ear.

"You know I once said that I didn't know what love was; or that I didn't know if I would ever feel it?"

"Yeah! But what's brought this on?"

Aaron twisted round to face Jackson, their faces only inches apart, "Well, I do know now. I love you Jackson."

"I know you do. I love you too!"

They kissed passionately; each knew that they understood the other one perfectly.

"Come on," Jackson said softly, "we'd better go and have this dinner we've paid for; before we get carried away again!"


	6. Chapter 6

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 6 (The Christmas Miracle: Part 1)

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

It was late November and Aaron and Jackson were in bed in Smithy Cottage. Jackson spent most nights with his boyfriend these days. Aaron stirred and, as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Jackson looking at him, with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" said Aaron, thinking that Jackson had flipped.

"You're so gorgeous when you're asleep!" Jackson said, softly.

"Shut up!" Aaron said, looking totally embarrassed.

"You need to learn how to take compliments," the young builder smiled; he knew that Aaron always reacted like this when anyone praised him. "Still, I suppose it stops you getting big-headed!" Jackson hugged Aaron to him, almost crushing the breath out of his body.

They kissed and then Aaron spoke again, "Jackson, why don't you move back in? You're practically living back here now. That is, if you're ready." Aaron was still nervous of pushing Jackson further than he wanted to go.

"Yeah, I'm ready; but I've got another idea."

"What's that?" Aaron looked bemused.

"Well, you know that Declan has made me site manager on his new holiday home venture; well, he's asked me if I'd be interested in renting Dale Head, he said that he thinks the house should go with the job; so I'd get it at a cheap rate."

"So, you're going to move in there?"

"Well, I was wondering," Jackson looked unsure about continuing; but he carried on regardless, "how about we move in there together."

Aaron was amazed. He had only just got his head around winning Jackson back; and now his boyfriend was asking him to set up home with him!

"Well?" Jackson said, having not had a reply from Aaron; who was still a little stunned.

"Yeah!" gasped Aaron, "Why not! Though; are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life! I love you; and I want to live with you, all the time."

"And I love you too!" Aaron always felt that he needed to reassure his partner of his feelings; after taking so long to tell him that he loved him. He gave Jackson a quick peck on the lips as if to confirm his declaration.

"I'll tell Declan it's a deal then!"

"I suppose Declan wants a handyman in the property so he won't have to call in any contractors to do the maintenance!" Aaron joked.

"Well, I certainly know my way around the place; being as I renovated it!"

"It will be handy for me too," Aaron continued, "I can fall out of bed straight into the garage!"

They both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Aaron and Jackson were excitedly getting ready to move into their new house.

Paddy was fussing around like an old mother hen, "I'm really going to miss having you around the place; both of you."

"I expect you'll be moving Rhona in now and; what with Hazel being here; you'll have a house full!" Aaron reasoned.

"I don't know if Rhona will be moving in; anyway, you're not moving out because of that, are you?"

"No," Aaron put his arm around Jackson's waist and smiled at his boyfriend, "I'm moving because I want to live with the love of my life!"

"Aww, I hope you'll be really happy," the joy in Paddy's expression was clear to see.

"Thanks Paddy." said Jackson. "Mind you, we won't be going anywhere if we don't get a move on!" He gave Aaron a little smack on his behind.

"Oi!" said Aaron; but his grin confirmed that he was in a good mood.

Fortunately, Declan had left the house furnished, so the couple only needed to move their personal possessions in with them. Paddy, Hazel, and Rhona had been giving them a hand but, once everyone had gone, they closed the door behind them and stood in the middle of the floor, just looking at their surroundings.

"Well, this is it!" Jackson said, turning his attention to Aaron.

"Our house!" Aaron said, revelling in the novelty of saying it.

"Yeah!" Jackson moved to take Aaron in his arms; the moment that they had dreamt of had finally arrived. All the doubts and fears of the past few months seemed to fade away. They kissed, wrapping their arms around each other; confident that no-one would suddenly appear to interrupt them in their moment of passion. They were alone in their own space; free to do whatever they pleased.

They made a start putting everything into place; just happy setting up home together; building a nest. Later, after deciding the best place to put their DVD's and CD's, Aaron was in the kitchen while Jackson was putting a plug on a lamp; it had been a 'moving in gift' from Pearl, one of her old cast-offs. Jackson was convinced that Pearl was glad to see the back of it, but it had been nice of her to give it to them; she had always had a soft spot for them. Aaron had decided that they had been working for too long now and both deserved a well-earned break.

"You want tea or coffee, babe?" Aaron called from his position by the kettle.

"Tea please, precious!" Jackson replied, as he plugged the lamp into a socket and switched on, "There, that's a lot brighter!"

Aaron appeared from the kitchen with some biscuits, "Yeah," he agreed, "it was a bit dark in that corner, that's much better!"

A little later, they had settled down with their tea and biscuits; just relaxing together. Jackson put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and Aaron snuggled up to him.

"Happy?" asked Jackson.

"I never believed I could feel this way," Aaron looked deep into Jackson's eyes, "You've turned my life around. You're brilliant; do you know how much I love you?"

"You can't love me as much as I love you!" Jackson teased.

Aaron was going to reply with a smart answer, but all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss his boyfriend; which he did, passionately.

"Mmm!" said Jackson.

They sat in silence for a few moments; then Jackson, breaking the mood, said, "Christmas is coming; we'll have to get a tree."

"And some lights!" Aaron added; he was excited about the festive season this year.

"Our first Christmas in our new house!" Jackson said, wistfully.

"You're going all soft on me again," joked Aaron.

"Don't worry; I'll be going hard later!" Jackson pursed his lips and lunged at Aaron, "Come here!"

They wrestled on the settee, laughing like kids and trying to tickle each other mercilessly. They were lost in a world in which they were the only occupants; just happy to be together.

xxxxxxxxxx

December had arrived and the weather was turning colder. The couple had just arrived back from a shopping expedition. They had loaded their newly acquired Christmas tree into Jackson's van and were now, between them, hauling it up the path to Dale Head.

Pearl happened to pass by and spotted them, "Hello boys!" she greeted them with a smile, "That's a big one!"

"Why Pearl!" said Jackson, smirking, "You'll have me blushing!"

Pearl looked embarrassed, "Cheeky! I'm talking about the tree! I hope you've got plenty of decorations to put on it!"

"Actually, we haven't got that many; we've got lights though," Aaron replied, just as Cain was walking past.

"Well, you need plenty of baubles for a tree that size!" Pearl said.

"No problem about finding a fairy!" Cain joked; his tone was not malicious.

"Just for that," Aaron gave Cain a dirty look, "you can give us a hand in with it!"

"What did your last servant die of?" replied Cain; but he nonetheless grabbed one end of the tree while Jackson went to open the front door.

They spent ages deciding where the tree should stand; and then putting it up and decorating it. Jackson, every now and then, would look at Aaron quietly working away; he was making a huge effort to make the tree look nice. Aaron's eyes shone with the happiness that he obviously felt inside; he had never really enjoyed Christmas; it had never been special to him before, but this year was different; he had someone to love and to share it with.

Jackson came downstairs on Christmas morning to find Aaron in the living room.

"I wondered where you'd gone! You're up early," said Jackson, "Merry Christmas!" He kissed his boyfriend fondly.

"Merry Christmas! I've just switched the lights on, look!"

Jackson smiled at Aaron; his face was just like a child's when looking at his first Christmas tree.

"You old softie!" joked Jackson, though he was so emotional himself; he almost wanted to cry with happiness.

"This is for you," Aaron said, taking a gift-wrapped present from under the tree and handing it to his partner.

"And this is yours," Jackson copied Aaron's actions and handed him his gift.

They sat on the settee and unwrapped their presents. Aaron had bought Jackson a watch. He looked at it and saw that it had been engraved, "Forever yours, Aaron."

"That's beautiful!" Jackson had a tear in his eye, "Thanks, babe!" He kissed Aaron in gratitude.

Aaron opened his present; it was a chain similar to the one that Jackson always wore.

"I know you're not usually into bling; but you did say you wanted one," said Jackson, hoping Aaron liked it.

"It's perfect," Aaron said, "and so are you!" They kissed again before deciding to have breakfast.

"We'd better not eat too much," Aaron said as they ate their first meal of the day, "Paddy, Rhona and your Mum are planning to stuff us silly later. Did you see the size of that turkey that Paddy got?"

"What time are they expecting us?"

"Dinner's about one, but Paddy said to drop by anytime; I think he wants to have a Christmas drink first."

"Oh no!" Jackson joked, "He's not planning on getting bladdered so early on in the day, is he?"

"I don't think you can get bladdered on a couple of shandies!" Aaron replied.

They both laughed. Jackson looked at Aaron and smiled with contentment; his boyfriend had finally grown up and become the man he always knew he could be.

The couple had a brilliant time with friends and family at Paddy's; they both had the feeling that they had spent their best Christmas Day ever! Everybody enjoyed themselves; there were no fights or tantrums and the food and drink flowed freely. Hazel insisted that they all play board games instead of computer games and Jackson found it highly amusing that Aaron had never played Monopoly before and constantly had to remind him of the rules!

They arrived home late after they had consumed a fair amount of alcohol; not only in liquid form, but also in the sherry trifle, Christmas pudding and rum truffles! They undressed and fell into a heap on the bed, giggling like naughty schoolboys who had just played a prank on an unsuspecting victim.

Jackson cuddled Aaron, looking deep into the beautiful blue eyes he loved so much, he said, "Thank you!"

"What for?" queried Aaron.

"For making today the best Christmas I've ever had!"

"You soft lad!" Aaron grinned.

"No, I mean it. This is the first Christmas I've ever spent with you! I'm so happy, babe."

"Me too!" Aaron kissed Jackson lovingly.

"Hey! You smell one hundred per cent proof!" laughed Jackson.

"Hark who's talking! I hope nobody gets near you with a lighted match!"

They started giggling again, neither of them could have been happier in that moment.

Aaron cupped Jackson's face in his hands. Out of nowhere, a suppressed desire suddenly rushed to the surface like champagne uncorked from a bottle, "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"What?" asked an incredulous Jackson.

"You heard; I'm asking you to marry me."

"That's just the drink talking!" Jackson said; still not quite believing what Aaron had said.

"What's the matter, don't you want to?" Aaron was beginning to wonder if he had just made a complete idiot of himself. He waited for Jackson's response with bated breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 7 (The Christmas Miracle: Part 2)

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Well?" said Aaron, looking at Jackson who appeared to be lost for words.

"I never expected to hear you ask that. It's come as a bit of a shock!" Jackson finally said.

"You still haven't answered!" Aaron's blue eyes searched Jackson's big brown ones.

"Aaron," Jackson had turned serious now and seemed to have sobered up very rapidly, "you've got to be sure about this; it's a huge step!"

"I know! Listen Jackson, we live together now and I've never been happier in my entire life; and that's all down to you. I love you; I just want to prove to the world how much!"

"Oh, Aaron! You are so special to me: and you never cease to amaze me. I love you to bits and always will. Yes; of course I'll marry you!" Jackson kissed Aaron passionately and then said, "Just when I thought this Christmas couldn't get any better; it suddenly did!"

"I've never been fussed about Christmas, as you know," Aaron said, with his forehead pressed against Jackson's, "but this day has been the best. I'll always be looking forward to it from now on; as long as I'm with you!"

"Well I hope you'll be with me," replied Jackson, "especially as you've just promised to be my husband!"

"Yeah... husband!" Aaron seemed lost in thought; as if it had only just occurred to him that marrying Jackson would mean that he would be his husband! He liked the feeling; he liked it a lot. He kissed Jackson again and said, "Well, if we are now officially engaged, I think we should celebrate, don't you?"

"I'm not sure you're capable!" Jackson giggled.

"I'll show you who's capable!" Aaron was displaying his customary bravado.

"Anyway, where's my ring?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I hadn't exactly planned to get engaged," replied Aaron, "In any case; I bought you a watch!"

"I know, but I've never heard of an 'engagement watch' before!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" Aaron smiled.

"Yes, dear!" Jackson said; doing a very bad impression of a hen-pecked husband.

They awoke on Boxing Day morning with thick heads.

"Never again will I touch the demon drink!" Jackson groaned; though he knew it was a promise he could not keep.

"Oh, my head!" Aaron was obviously in a similar state.

They climbed out of bed and each had a shower. They sometimes showered together, especially on leisurely days, but this morning was a time for a solo shower to try to recover from the night before. Once they both felt a little more human, they sat on the sofa in the living room with two cups of coffee.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Jackson asked; knowing what Aaron's answer would be.

"No thanks, babe; coffee's all I can stomach at the moment!"

"Do you remember anything about last night; after we got home?"

"No; not a thing!" Aaron teased Jackson; he knew why his boyfriend was asking.

"So you don't remember popping the question, then?" Jackson played along with the game.

"Did I?" Aaron said innocently, "I must have been drunk!"

"I did say it was the drink talking; I knew you couldn't be serious."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ooh! Don't make me laugh, my head still hurts!" Aaron held his head in his hands.

"So, you don't want to get married then," Jackson feigned a doleful expression, "Just so we're clear."

"Listen Jackson, joking aside, I do know what I said last night; and I meant it. Of course I want us to get married." Aaron had turned serious again, "Drunk or sober, I still love you and want to be with you; always."

"Come here," Jackson leaned in for a kiss.

"Does that mean the answer's still 'yes'?" Aaron asked.

"What do you think?" Jackson smiled at his lover.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson called round to see Paddy later in the morning; once their hangovers were receding. They found Paddy and Rhona drinking tea in the kitchen.

"We've got something to tell you," Aaron said; barely able to contain himself, "Me and Jackson, we're getting married!"

Paddy looked stunned, "Married?" he said, as if he had not heard correctly.

"Yeah, that's right," Jackson chipped in, smiling broadly at Paddy.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting...I mean, er, congratulations!" Paddy was flustered, "Come here!" he pulled Aaron into a hug, then did the same with Jackson.

"Yeah, that's great news!" Rhona followed suit with hugging the boys.

"I wanted you to know," Aaron addressed Paddy, "after all; you are like a Dad to me."

Just then, Hazel appeared from upstairs, "Hello, back for another drinking session; are we?" she joked.

"Mum, Aaron and I are engaged!" Jackson wanted to be the one to tell his mother the good news.

"What; to be married?" Hazel looked confused.

"That's normally what 'engaged' means!" Jackson had lost none of his sarcasm.

"Eeeee! That's wonderful! It's like a miracle; a miracle for Christmas!" Hazel could not hide her delight; she hugged both lads to her. Aaron had a panicked look about him; as if he was about to be crushed to death.

"Are you two are staying for dinner?" Paddy asked, "There's plenty of turkey left."

"I'm not surprised," Aaron joked, "that thing was more like an ostrich!"

They all laughed, and then Paddy said, "We're having salad, who's going to volunteer to wash the lettuce?"

Everybody chipped in with preparing the meal and setting the table. They all sat and ate their Boxing Day feast, laughing and joking together; there were still some crackers left over from the day before and they all joined in with pulling them, reading out the mottos and wearing funny hats. During the meal, Aaron looked around the table and it dawned on him how lucky he was; to be here with the man he loved and the people he cared about. It was indeed like a miracle; considering how things might have turned out. He could not believe that life could be so good!

Hazel took Aaron to one side during the afternoon, "You will look after my boy, won't you; I don't want him to be messed around!" she said.

"I know you don't trust me," Aaron was being sincere, "and I don't blame you after the way I acted before; but that's all over now. Believe me, Hazel, I love your son and I want to make him happy; I want to be with him and keep him safe; I'll never let him down again."

"Good!" Hazel looked relieved, "As long as you're sure; you'll have me to deal with if he gets hurt!"

"I'm never gonna hurt him; like I say, I love him."

Hazel smiled at Aaron. This time, she could tell that Aaron meant every word.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the evening, Aaron and Jackson strolled into the Woolpack. Adam and Ryan were propping up the bar and, when Adam spotted them, he called them over.

"What are you having?" Adam asked.

"Two pints, mate!" replied Aaron, "We've got something to tell you."

"More village gossip eh?" Adam joked as Ryan chuckled.

"Not exactly," continued Aaron, "Jackson and me; we're getting hitched."

Ryan nearly spat out his beer in surprise. Adam looked on; open mouthed, "Are you serious?"

"Trust me," Jackson said, "You know Aaron; he wouldn't joke about a thing like that!"

"That's great, congratulations!" Adam was genuinely pleased for them, and shook their hands in turn, as did Ryan.

"When's the big day then?" Ryan asked.

"We've not set a date or anything," Aaron replied, "I haven't even bought a ring."

"Tightwad!" Adam playfully punched Aaron on the shoulder.

"It's OK," Jackson grinned, "I'm used to it!"

"Oi!" Aaron said.

They all laughed, enjoying each other's company.

Later, back at home, Jackson was sitting on the sofa with Aaron's legs draped across his lap.

"Everybody seems quite happy with our news," Jackson said, stroking Aaron's leg, "We're really lucky with the friends we've got."

"Yeah," Aaron said with a dreamy look in his eyes, "I suppose we should talk about making the arrangements, what do you think?"

"You're in a hurry!" Jackson said.

"Well, I just thought there's no point in hanging about; we're living together anyway, so we could do it anytime we like."

xxxxxxxxxx

The snow was deep and crisp in Emmerdale village. The cold winter had come early and it looked as if it would be some time before its icy fingers relinquished their grip.

Aaron looked at the date on the calendar; 1st January 2011. He reflected on the year that had passed; 2010 had been a landmark year in his life; he had accepted his true sexuality, met the love of his life and become engaged to be married.

"Penny for 'em," said Jackson, wondering why Aaron was so pensive.

"I was just thinking," smiled Aaron, "the last twelve months have been like a whirlwind! Here I am, on the brink of getting married; and last year I couldn't even admit that I was gay!"

"Having second thoughts?" asked Jackson.

"No, never!" Aaron took Jackson's hands in his own, "You are the best thing that's ever happened in my life; I know what I want; and that's you, if you'll still have me!"

Jackson looked deep into Aaron's blue eyes; eyes that he could easily dive into and swim in, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too. Even when we were apart; I knew I could never really live without you."

They kissed; sealing the unbreakable bond between them.

"Happy New Year!" Jackson said softly.

"It will be!" replied Aaron, "Now we're together!"

"Talking of being together," Jackson took on a serious tone, "Have you thought about changing your name when we get married?"

"No, I hadn't; why?"

"Well, we could arrange it by deed poll beforehand, so we can both have the same name on the documents. I'd love that."

Aaron looked at Jackson and grinned, "So, you wanna be called Livesy?"

"Unless you wanna be called Walsh," Jackson smiled back.

"We could have a combination, 'Walsy' or 'Livesh'!"

They both giggled, then Jackson said, "Hardly rolls off the tongue, does it? How about we use both names, 'Walsh-Livesy' or 'Livesy-Walsh'?"

"Yeah," agreed Aaron, he could not stop grinning, "that would be perfect!"

xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Aaron and Jackson stood in front of the registrar, both dressed smartly in suits and ties; their friends and family members looking on. They gazed into each other's eyes, both realising they had found their soul mate; for life. After all the formalities were completed, they headed to a nearby hotel for the wedding breakfast. Once everyone had enjoyed their meal, Adam, as best man, rose from his seat and addressed the assembled guests, "I'd just like to thank everyone for coming today, I know it means a lot to Aaron and Jackson. I met Aaron a while back and we soon became good friends. A lot of people thought he was a tearaway, but I've come to know him well; and he's a sound bloke. I'm going to embarrass him now, but he is one of the most loyal and trustworthy people I know. When he met Jackson, although they had their ups and downs at first, he soon realised that he had found 'the one'; they are just made for each other. Jackson's a smashing bloke and has really been good for him. I'm sure everyone here will join me in wishing them all the best for the future. Raise your glasses please, to Aaron and Jackson!"

"Aaron and Jackson!" everyone chorused.

Jackson rose to his feet and looked around at all the friendly, smiling faces in the room. He cleared his throat and spoke, "As Adam said, thank you all for coming. This is the happiest day of my life! Adam said that Aaron has found 'the one', well, I can only echo that; I too have found 'the one' in Aaron. I know he's going to cringe with embarrassment; but, that's tough babe; I'm going to say this anyway," Jackson winked at Aaron and continued, "I wondered if I was going to reel him in; he did prove to be a bit of a slippery customer!" Jackson paused for a ripple of laughter which went round the room, "But, he is worth it! I want him with me always."

Jackson looked at Aaron, indicating to him that he should stand up.

Aaron rose to his feet and fidgeted nervously; realising that he needed to say something, he began, "Well folks, as you know I am rubbish at this, but I just want to say that I am grateful to this man here for his love, patience and understanding. I was in a bad place and he has put me in a good one. He said this is the happiest day of his life; well, it's mine too! From this moment on; we're together, no matter what."

The couple embraced and kissed; the assembled group of their friends and family clapped and cheered.

Their new life together had begun.

That night, the happy couple were back in 'their' hotel in Scarborough. Because of work commitments, they only had a long weekend to share as a mini-honeymoon; but planned to have a proper honeymoon in the summer months.

They were in bed; Jackson was on his side, propped up on one elbow, looking at Aaron; his heart was full of love for his new husband, "Are you happy, Mr Livesy-Walsh?"

Aaron returned Jackson's loving gaze, "I was just thinking, I can't imagine where I would be now, if you hadn't given me another chance. I am so lucky to have you!"

"Aww, shucks!" Jackson said as he fluttered his eyelashes as if he had become embarrassed, "You say the sweetest things!"

"Stop messing about!" Aaron replied, "I'm being serious, I mean it! I could have lost you, but now we're together for keeps; and I will never, ever take you for granted."

"I know," Jackson sighed; he realised at last that Aaron truly loved him and would never let him down again.


	8. Chapter 8

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 8

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

On their last night at the hotel in Scarborough, Aaron and Jackson were snuggled up in bed together, enjoying the warmth and closeness of their partner's naked body against their own. They fitted together so naturally it would be difficult to believe that either of them belonged anywhere else; other than in each other's arms.

"We've got to go back tomorrow," sighed Aaron, "I wish we could have had longer here!"

"Me too!" answered Jackson, "But we'll have a longer honeymoon in the summer; we'll go somewhere nice and warm."

"How about Lanzarote again?"

"Yeah, why not? But what about the here and now, are you going to give your husband a kiss?" Jackson pouted.

"I'll give you more than that!" Aaron said with a lecherous grin. He kissed Jackson passionately, then kissed his ear, his neck and down his body.

"Oohhh!" gasped Jackson, "Now I remember why I married you!"

Aaron stopped and shifted up to look Jackson in the eye, "So, this was why you married me? So that you'd have someone to give you sex whenever you feel like it? Thanks!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Jackson defended his statement, "No-one has ever turned me on like you do, but I married you because I love you; the sex is just a bonus!"

"That's alright then!" Aaron said with a cheeky grin, he then kissed Jackson on the lips and then carried on with what he had been doing.

Sometime later, after they had made love to each other for the umpteenth time that weekend, they lay together in a contented embrace. Aaron ran his fingers through Jackson's curls, "If anyone asked me about the happiest moment in my life; I'd have to pick this moment, right here, right now, with you."

Jackson purred like a kitten, "And if I had to pick my happiest moment, well, I don't think I could single one out! Any moment that I'm with you is a happiest moment." Jackson kissed Aaron and rubbed noses with him, "You are my life! If I haven't got you; I've got nothing!"

"But you have got me!" Aaron reassured him with a look of love in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was late April and Jackson arrived home from work to find Aaron asleep on the sofa. He closed the front door and Aaron stirred with the sound of it shutting.

"Sorry, babe!" Jackson apologised, "I didn't mean to wake you." He crossed the room to plant a kiss on his husband's forehead.

"It's OK," Aaron yawned, "I didn't realise I'd dozed off!"

"You must have been tired. Been busy at work?" Jackson enquired.

"You could say that. Now that Ryan's upped and left us, we're a man down. Cain's been cracking the whip as usual. Anyway, how was your day?"

"Yeah, good thanks," Jackson seemed in upbeat mood, "The lodges are coming along well; and if Declan's happy, then I'm happy!"

"A happy boss, eh? What I wouldn't do for one of those!" Aaron joked.

"Debbie's OK, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't in today; and you know what Cain can be like! Anyway, I'll get away from him for a bit tomorrow, he wants me to go and pick up some parts in Hotten."

The next day, Aaron found himself in Hotten as planned. Cain had given him a car to drive into town; it needed to be taken in to a garage for a specialist tune-up to be carried out and he knew a short cut from there to the car parts supplier. He started on the walk, along a lonely path which ran between a railway cutting on one side and a cemetery on the other. As he neared a bend in the path, he spotted a couple of lads hanging about near a gap in the hedge which separated the path from the cemetery. As he approached the spot where the lads were standing, he recognised one of them; it was Wayne, the boy who had been on community payback with him months earlier. He planned on trying to slip past unnoticed, but Wayne had seen him.

"Well, well, if it isn't that little poof Aaron!" Wayne sneered.

"What do you want?" Aaron sneered back.

"To get even," Wayne's weasel features were contorted with hate, "You've got it coming Livesy; you sick, pervy bastard!"

Wayne and his companion came towards him, menacingly; Aaron was going to fight, but he knew the odds were stacked against him; two to one. He turned to run and shot through the gap in the hedge, but there was an embankment on the other side and he stumbled and fell. The two thugs were on him in a matter of seconds, like a pack of feral animals; and he knew that he had no option but to try and fight them off. The last thing he remembered was something heavy making contact with his head.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson's mobile rang as he was chatting to Declan at Home Farm. He saw that it was Paddy calling and excused himself to answer the phone.

"Hi Paddy, you don't usually ring me on my mobile."

Paddy sounded worried, "Jackson, thank God I've managed to get hold of you. Aaron's hurt; I'm at the hospital. I think you'd better come down here."

Declan, seeing the look of shock on Jackson's face, said, "Everything alright?"

"No," replied Jackson, "Aaron's been taken to hospital; I'll have to go."

"Of course," Declan looked concerned, "don't worry about work; I hope he's OK."

Jackson raced to the hospital in his van as fast as the speed limit would allow. His heart was in his mouth the whole time; what had happened to Aaron? How had his husband ended up in hospital?

As soon as he arrived, he asked for directions and found Paddy and Chas sitting in the waiting area.

"How is he?" Jackson's face was etched with worry.

"He's still in theatre," Paddy said.

"What happened?"

"We don't know," Chas spoke, her face still wet from crying, "a lady out walking her dog found him in a bad way and called an ambulance. It looks like he might have been beaten up."

"What!" Jackson had gone as white as a sheet, "Oh my God! Where was this?"

"That cemetery next to the railway line," Paddy answered.

"What was he doing there?" Jackson was still in shock, "I thought he was collecting some car parts."

"I spoke to Cain," Chas replied, "It seems he was probably taking a short cut to the supplier after dropping the car off."

Just then, a doctor approached them.

"How is he?" Chas asked.

"We're just moving him to the ward, he's stable but he's taken a bit of a battering. He hasn't come round yet, but you can see him in a little while."

Jackson, Chas and Paddy all gasped in shock when they saw Aaron. He was covered in bruises and had an oxygen mask on his face.

"How could anybody do this?" Chas sobbed.

"Oh, no!" Jackson's tears began to fall, "I'm sorry!" he apologised for crying in front of the others, but Paddy silently slipped his arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

They sat for a long time; just watching over Aaron. He could so easily have been just sleeping if it wasn't for the mask and the medical equipment surrounding him.

After a few hours, Paddy and Chas headed home to freshen up. Jackson refused to budge; and sat right by his husband's bedside, stroking his hand and talking to him, "Come on, baby; wake up, please!"

Hazel had been away on a trip to the coast, but had returned as soon as she heard the news about Aaron. She found Jackson sitting by Aaron's bed, "How is he, love?" she asked.

"He still hasn't woken up," Jackson said quietly, "Oh Mum, how did this happen?"

"I suppose we won't know until he comes round and can tell us," Hazel looked at her son, "Why don't you have a break."

"I can't leave him, Mum, supposing he wakes up; I want to be here when he does."

"Well, you won't be any good to him if you make yourself ill too! Why don't you have a comfort break? I'll sit with him a while and I'll call you back if anything happens."

Jackson took his mother's advice and went to answer the call of nature and grab a cup of coffee. He did not want anything to eat; food would have stuck in his throat. After a few short minutes, he rejoined Hazel at Aaron's bedside.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, Mum! I love him so much; it hurts!" Jackson began to sob again and Hazel instinctively scooped him up into her arms.

"There, there pet!" she cooed, "He'll be alright. Aaron's a fighter. I'm sure he knows you're here waiting for him; he would move heaven and earth to come back to you!"

xxxxxxxxxx

When Paddy and Chas arrived back, Jackson was still in the bedside chair; fast asleep.

"Has he been here all night?" Paddy asked a rhetorical question.

"He's worried; and he won't leave Aaron, bless him!" Chas said.

Just then, Jackson opened his eyes and focussed on Aaron. Then he saw Chas and Paddy standing there and said, "Sorry! I must have drifted off!"

"You must be exhausted!" Paddy answered, "Why don't you go and freshen up? We'll keep an eye on him."

Jackson was about to protest, but realised he needed the bathroom; so he left Aaron's mother and surrogate father to sit with him for a while.

A smartly dressed, middle-aged lady with curly auburn hair popped her head round the door. She saw Paddy and Chas sitting there.

"Oh, sorry!" she said quietly, "I don't mean to intrude!"

"That's OK," replied Paddy, "Can we help you?"

"I just wondered how he was," the lady nodded towards Aaron, "I found him and called the ambulance."

Chas rose to her feet, crossed over to the lady and hugged her, "Thank you!" she said, sincerely, "You don't know how grateful I am to you."

They invited the lady, who they discovered was called Lydia, to stay for a while. They asked her some questions about whether she had seen anything.

"Well," Lydia began, "I didn't see what happened to him, but, just before I came across him, I saw two lads running from the spot. They brushed past me and almost knocked me over! Patch, my dog, barked at them as they passed by; I think he must have sensed that they were up to no good!"

Just then, a police officer appeared through the door of the room. He greeted the assembled group and looked at Aaron, "They told me he was still unconscious," he said, "I'll need to have a chat with him when he wakes up. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"This is the lady who found him," Chas addressed the officer and gesticulated towards Lydia.

"Did you see anything?" the constable asked Lydia.

"I didn't see him being attacked; but I might have seen who did it," Lydia answered.

"Well, madam, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a statement."

"Yes, of course," Lydia accompanied the officer outside, "I'll help in any way I can."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson continued his vigil at Aaron's bedside. Hour after hour, he sat waiting patiently; talking to his husband, willing him to come round, "Aaron, my love, please wake up! Come back to me, I need you here with me, I'm lonely!" Jackson lovingly took Aaron's hand and gently squeezed it, "I can't live without you! When you're not with me; it's as if part of me is missing. Oh, how I wish you'd just open your eyes and say something stupid! Call me a div! Stare at me with those beautiful blue eyes that I love so much! Please Aaron; just wake up, just for me, please!"


	9. Chapter 9

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 9

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron could hear Jackson's voice as if it was drifting towards him down a long tunnel. He could see a light, far away in the distance, but the more he tried to approach it, the further away it went. A dull pain seemed to pulsate through his body. He was dry, thirsty; and felt as if his head was full of cotton wool.

"Aaron!" There it was again; Jackson's voice.

Aaron opened his eyes slowly; the light was nearer now, but it was too bright; so he closed them again.

"Aaron, babe, it's me!" Jackson looked at his husband; he felt sure that he had opened his eyes, briefly. Just then, a young nurse entered the room.

"Nurse, I think he's awake!" Jackson gasped.

The nurse stood by the bedside, "Aaron! Can you hear me?"

Aaron opened his eyes again. The light was not so bright this time and he could keep them open longer. Everything was out of focus, but he could see Jackson as a blurred outline; staring at him intently. "Jackson?" he croaked.

"Yes, babe, I'm right here!" Jackson said tenderly; holding Aaron's hand.

"Where am I?" Aaron suddenly felt confused.

"In hospital; you're safe now."

"Hospital? What happened?" Aaron was finding it difficult to speak.

Jackson could see his husband's discomfort, so he said, "Don't try to talk too much."

The nurse removed the oxygen mask and gave Aaron a few sips of water. He felt slightly better and could now focus on his surroundings.

"I'll go and get the doctor to check you over," said the nurse before she left the room.

"Do you remember anything about what happened?" asked Jackson.

"I don't know. I was walking to the suppliers, down the path by the railway line, then...Wayne!"

"Wayne?" Jackson exclaimed in surprise, "That lad who came to the garage that time; and we saw him off? He did this to you?"

Aaron nodded.

"Why, the little...you know how much I hate violence; but if I could get hold of him right now, I'd wring his scrawny little neck!"

"Hark at you, hard lad!" Aaron managed a weak smile.

Jackson was so relieved that Aaron had come round and still had his sense of humour; he kissed him on his forehead and said, "That's my boy!"

Just then, a doctor entered the room and politely asked Jackson to wait outside. Jackson looked at Aaron and said, "I'll be out in the corridor. I'll just let the doctor do his stuff and then I'll be back."

As he left the room, Jackson spied Chas and Paddy coming down the corridor.

"How is he? Any change?" asked a concerned Chas.

"He's come round!" replied Jackson with a relieved smile.

"Thank God!" replied Chas.

"Can we see him?" asked Paddy.

"In a minute, the doc's just checking him over now. He knows who attacked him!" Jackson said.

"Who was it?" Chas enquired.

"Wayne; he was that thug who was on community payback with him; a right little homophobic piece of scum!" Jackson could not hide his anger.

"If I could get hold of him..." Chas spat out the words.

"Me too!" Jackson replied.

"I think we'd better let the police deal with him," Paddy said, diplomatically.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You had me worried there for a while," Jackson gripped Aaron's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry!" Aaron looked mortified that he had caused his husband such anguish.

"Don't be soft!" Jackson raised Aaron's hand to his lips and kissed it, "You've got nothing to be sorry for! It's not your fault. I blame this Wayne; the little shit!"

"Yeah, him and his accomplice."

"You don't know who the other one was?"

"No, never seen him before. But he was obviously just as much of a thug as Wayne; I'll never forget the look on their faces!"

"Poor baby!" Jackson kissed Aaron's hand again, "I wish I'd been there to protect you."

"Then you'd have got a pasting too!" Aaron looked alarmed, "I wouldn't have wanted that!"

"I know," Jackson replied, "but maybe I could have stopped you from being hurt. If someone fired a gun at you, I'd jump in front of you to take the bullet."

"Don't say that!" Aaron's tears started to well up in his eyes, "I can't stand the thought of life without you! I love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Jackson stretched across to kiss Aaron on the lips, "And I love you too; so much."

Jackson looked at Aaron's bruised face, he just wanted to take the hurt and pain away by magic; but he knew that there was no spell that could be cast to achieve that; he could only stand by the love of his life; to provide comfort and support. It would be a long road, but Jackson would be there, unconditionally, every step of the way.

Slowly but surely, Aaron was recovering. Jackson started to take trips home to freshen up and get a change of clothes. He checked in with Declan to see how the development was progressing and Declan told him that he had been missed, but was concerned that Jackson should only return when he felt ready and Aaron was in the clear.

After one of his trips away from the hospital, Jackson returned to see his beloved husband once more.

Aaron was sitting up and eating his dinner when Jackson appeared.

"How are you, babe?" Jackson asked, giving his husband a quick kiss.

"Better, thanks," replied Aaron; his face was still a little bruised and swollen, but he seemed more cheerful in himself.

"What did the police say?" Jackson was asking about a previous visit from a young constable.

"Well, they reckon they've got enough on Wayne Dobson to take him to trial. Seems he was involved in some other attacks outside a nightclub; one boy got fatally stabbed, he and this Dirk Palmer have been doing a fair bit of gay-bashing around the town by the sound of things."

"How awful! What is the matter with them?" Jackson asked with a bemused look on his face, "Haven't they got anything better to?"

"I don't know," Aaron could not think of an answer.

"Anyway, any news on when you'll be out of this place?" Jackson was keen for Aaron to return home.

"They haven't said, but I'm feeling better; so I hope it won't be long!"

Jackson smiled; he had been beside himself with worry about the love of his life, but now things were looking brighter again. "Good!" he said.

A few days later, Jackson was settling Aaron down on the sofa at Dale Head. Aaron winced as he lowered himself down.

"You OK, babe?" asked a concerned Jackson.

"Yeah, I'm fine; don't fuss!" Aaron snapped; he did not like to be wrapped in cotton wool.

"No need to get narky!" Jackson chastised him, "I just want to look after you; that's all."

"Sorry! I know you do. But I can look after myself."

"You don't need to! I'm here to do that. When I made those vows to you, I meant every one of them; in sickness and in health and all that!"

"So did I," Aaron said, sincerely, "but you've got to go out to work; you can't spend all day every day looking after me!"

"Declan said to take all the time I need."

"That's very good of him, but you've already taken a lot of time off; when I was in hospital. Now I'm home, I can do things for myself. Don't worry, babe, I'll be fine!"

Jackson looked at Aaron with love and pride. He had matured into such a thoughtful, considerate young man. He sat down beside his partner and asked, "So, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere! Are you going to kiss it better?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Here!" Aaron indicated his mouth.

Jackson leaned over to plant a kiss on Aaron's lips. The kiss held; they felt like they had not kissed for ages. When they finally parted, Aaron looked deep into Jackson's brown eyes and said, "That's the best medicine I've had so far!" They both smiled lovingly at each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

The warm summer days had arrived and Aaron's wounds had healed. The physical scars were no longer visible, but the psychological ones were still there. Sometimes Aaron would wake up at night in a cold sweat, reliving the events of that awful day when he had been attacked. Jackson would take him into his arms and soothe away his anguish, making him feel safe and protected. Also, he took comfort in knowing that Wayne Dobson and Dirk Palmer had been locked away for a very long time.

One late July day, Jackson bounded through the door of Dale Head in a happy mood. "Are you all packed?" he asked his husband.

"Yeah!" replied Aaron, "What time's our flight?"

"Half past six, so we'd best get a move on!"

The sun was shining brightly in Lanzarote; it was warm and relaxing to lounge on the beach without a care in the world. The pair had returned to the same spot that they had visited the previous year, but this time they were on their honeymoon. They spent their days sunbathing; their evenings enjoying a meal and a drink; and their nights making love to each other in their apartment. They were so in love with one and other that they needed nothing else to make them feel whole.

Jackson awoke on August 4th to find that he was alone in the bed. He wondered where Aaron had disappeared to so early, but decided to lie doggo; after all, it was his birthday and he knew Aaron might have some surprise tucked up his sleeve! Sure enough, his husband suddenly appeared with a cup of tea.

"Happy birthday!" Aaron said with a big grin, setting the tea down and kissing his partner fondly. "This is for you," he said, handing Jackson an envelope.

"Thanks, babe!" Jackson said, amazed that his husband had actually bought him a card! The gesture touched him deeply.

Jackson opened the card and saw that Aaron had written inside it, "To my man. You are more important to me than anything else in the world. Thanks for loving me and caring for me. I love you. Happy birthday. Aaron. xxx."

Jackson fought back tears as he read the words; he knew that Aaron had always found it hard to express his feelings and to see them written down like this made it all the more special. He kissed Aaron and thanked him.

"Well, old man, do you feel like hitting the town tonight? My treat!" Aaron laughed.

"Oi! Not so much of the old, you!" Jackson laughed along with his husband.

"Well, it was a toss-up between paying for a night out or buying a zimmer frame!" Aaron was laughing even more now, but Jackson pulled him into the bed and they had a play-fight, giggling hysterically as they wrestled each other. Aaron pinned Jackson to the bed and straddled him and, with his face almost touching his partner's, he softly said, "Happy birthday, Mr Livesy-Walsh," and gave him a birthday kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the evening, once they had retired to bed after a perfect day and before they drifted off to sleep, Jackson pulled Aaron to him and cuddled him. He spoke softly, "You seem to be sleeping really well here; better than you have for a long time."

"Yeah!" replied Aaron, "I'm so happy here, with you. Last year when we came here; it was one of the happiest times of my life; just the two of us together, away from it all. But I didn't know then that I loved you."

"You do now though, don't you?"

"Yeah, you know I do!" Aaron kissed Jackson passionately, "You are my world."

"And you are mine! I've never been as happy as I am right now. I love you so much!"

"Kiss me!" Aaron moved his lips towards Jackson's and they felt the familiar spark as they met. They were two soul-mates; destined to be together forever; nothing could ever break them apart for all eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

Taxi for Mr Walsh - Chapter 10

_The previous chapter was to be the last, but I have had some lovely reviews, asking me to continue (thank you); so here's another chapter..._

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron had returned to work after recovering from his ordeal at the hands of Wayne Dobson and his sidekick. He realised how lucky he had been to escape with his life; especially as another poor boy had been less fortunate. Cain and Debbie were glad to see him back at the garage, but were worried that he was returning too soon. Aaron assured them that he was fit enough to come back and was slightly amused at Cain's uncharacteristic concern.

Jackson had settled in back at Home Farm Estates. He was very grateful to Declan for allowing him the time off to care for Aaron; but was now determined to throw himself into his job. In fact, he was working long hours; though Declan warned him not to overdo things as he wanted his project manager to be alert at all times.

It was another typical August day in the Dales and the rain was belting down hard! Jackson ran from his van up the path to Dale Head and rushed through the front door in a hopeless attempt to dodge the heavy fall of thundery rain which was lashing down from the heavens.

"Look at you!" Aaron laughed as he set eyes on a drenched Jackson.

"It's not funny!" Jackson shook himself like a dog trying to dry itself, "You could at least get me a towel!"

Aaron, still chuckling, went to get the requested towel and handed it to his husband, "Don't know what you're so worried about, the wet look's all the rage, don't you know!"

"Never mind about me catching my death!" Jackson said, before rubbing his hair vigorously with the towel.

"Well, it's late. Have you eaten?"

"I grabbed a bite earlier, but I'm hungry now."

"I'll fix you something," Aaron said, kissing Jackson's forehead before pulling away, "Yuck, you're all wet!"

"That's why I wanted a towel, you div!" Jackson lunged towards Aaron, but he scarpered into the kitchen before his husband could catch him.

Later on that evening, Aaron was sitting on the sofa, yawning.

"Sorry if I'm boring you!" Jackson smiled at his partner.

"I'm just tired, that's all!" Aaron explained.

The next day, Aaron was just walking across the garage towards the car he was working on, when he stumbled and ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Aaron! Are you OK?" Debbie's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Aaron said, picking himself up and brushing himself down.

"Maybe you should have had a few more days rest before coming back."

"I said I'm fine, OK?" Aaron was adamant; but Debbie was still concerned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson arrived home early that day to find Aaron lying on the sofa, fast asleep. He looked pale and tired; and Jackson sensed that something was not right, but did not know what it was.

Aaron roused and saw his husband looking intently at him, "Hi babe!" he said and went to get up, but suddenly sat down again sharply, holding his head, "Oh!" he said.

Jackson was by his side in a flash, "What's the matter, gorgeous?"

"I just felt a bit dizzy, that's all! I'll be OK." Aaron tried to shrug it off.

"You know you don't have to play the hard man with me!" Jackson said; his voice filled with worry, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know really, I feel weak and out of breath; and I've been getting a pain in my sides. I felt dizzy in work today and fell over; Debbie sent me home."

"Right, that's it!" Jackson took control, "Let's get you to A&E, right now!"

Jackson ignored Aaron's protestations and sat him in his van to take him to hospital. After they had waited for a couple of hours Aaron was eventually seen by a doctor. Jackson waited for news, fidgeting nervously while Aaron was being looked at.

After a long, agonising wait; a nurse appeared and approached Jackson. She had dealt with Aaron when he arrived and knew Jackson would be waiting to hear something. "You can see Aaron now," the nurse smiled, "he's in number three, just along there." The nurse pointed towards the row of curtained cubicles next to the waiting area.

"Thanks," Jackson returned the nurse's smile and headed off to see his husband.

Aaron was still lying on the bed in the cubicle and Jackson perched on a seat next to him; taking his hand in his own he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired," Aaron replied, "They want to do some more tests; so they're gonna keep me in overnight."

"Really, is it that serious?" Jackson looked shocked.

"Jackson, they're worried about my kidneys; they reckon my symptoms might be something to do with that, so they want to monitor the situation to see if that's the answer."

Jackson had turned pale; he pulled Aaron's hand to his lips and kissed it, "My poor baby! Did they say you'll recover?"

"Well, they said it's pretty serious, assuming that's what it is, but most people can lead a normal life, with a bit of help, you know; dialysis, that sort of thing."

"Is this all down to that attack? I could kill that Wayne!"

"I don't think they know anything for certain just yet. We'd best wait and see; anyway, that little runt is going to be in prison for the foreseeable; unless you know someone on the inside who can do the job!" Aaron grinned and Jackson was pleased that his husband had not lost his sense of humour.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson found himself back on regular hospital visiting. It had been found that Aaron had renal failure and his kidneys were damaged; so he needed dialysis to keep him alive. He played it down, in typical Aaron fashion, but Jackson could tell that, underneath it all, he was worried. Aaron was also worried about the effect it was having on Jackson; every time he saw his lovely husband, he could see he wore a concerned frown; even though Jackson tried to put a brave face on things.

"How are you feeling today?" Jackson asked on his latest visit, as he kissed Aaron and sat down next to him.

"Better today," Aaron answered, "They say I should be going home soon."

"That's great!" Jackson was pleased that his husband was feeling brighter.

"Trouble is," Aaron looked serious, "I'll have to have this dialysis for the rest of my life, unless I go for a kidney transplant. But that's going to depend on finding a donor with a suitable match."

"Well, people have it done, don't they? I expect they live normal lives once they've been given a new kidney."

"Yeah, I suppose; but I'm scared, Jackson!" Aaron suddenly let his guard down and looked tearful. Jackson stood up to put his arms around his partner to soothe him; no words were necessary at that moment.

Jackson had a flash of inspiration and called to see the doctor on his way out. He asked a few searching questions about kidney transplants and also asked if it was possible that he could be tested for a match with Aaron. He knew what he wanted to do for the love of his life.

On his next visit, Jackson broached the subject with Aaron, who looked as if he had just had the biggest shock of his young life.

"I can't ask you to do that!" Aaron gasped in disbelief, "I don't want them cutting you about on my account!"

"But I want to help!" Jackson was pleading with Aaron to see sense, "If one of my kidneys could give you a normal life, then I'd happily give it to you; no question."

"But..."

"No buts!" Jackson was determined to bring Aaron round to the idea, "I'm going to be tested and that's final!"

Aaron knew that, if Jackson had set his mind on something, there was no point in trying to change it. He smiled at Jackson, knowing that this man loved him more than life itself and simply said, "OK!"

"You mean," Jackson was taken aback that Aaron had given in so easily, "you'll let me do this for you?"

"Jackson, I love you. If you were in my situation; I'd do exactly the same thing for you. I know there's absolutely no point in fighting you over this; you always did have a stubborn streak!"

"I guess we're two of a kind!" Jackson smiled at Aaron before kissing him lovingly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson sat in the kitchen of Smithy Cottage, drinking a cup of tea that Paddy had just made him.

"What time are you going to the hospital?" asked Paddy, setting his own mug down on the table.

"In about half an hour," replied Jackson.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, OK. I'm hoping for some good news. If I'm a suitable donor; I can change his life."

"Aaron will be alright!"

"Yeah," a wry smile played around Jackson's lips, "he's a proper little toughie!"

"Mind you, he's not as tough as he likes to make out!"

"You're talking to me here, Paddy. You think I don't know him by now! I just wish things could go back to the way they were before."

"I know," Paddy smiled encouragingly at Jackson, "But he's got you to see him through. It's a wonderful thing you are trying to do for him."

"I'd die for him, Paddy! He's everything to me." Jackson's eyes filled with tears and Paddy jumped up and put his arm around his shoulders.

"He's so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one! I know he can be a right pain in the backside sometimes, but he is so worth the effort!"

Paddy did not respond to that statement; but his heart was full of love and pride for 'his' two boys.

Paddy waited patiently for Jackson, outside the doctor's office. He was looking forward to seeing Aaron a bit later on, but was desperate to know if Jackson would be the bearer of good news. After a few minutes, Jackson emerged from the office with a broad grin on his face; "They say I'm a perfect match!" he could not wait to tell Paddy.

"That's brilliant!" Paddy pulled Jackson into a hug.

"Let's go and tell Aaron!" Jackson beamed.

xxxxxxxxxx

The big day had arrived. Aaron and Jackson were sitting together in their hospital gowns; having a last chat before going down to theatre. Jackson thought how weak and frail Aaron looked; the sight very nearly broke his big heart.

"It's not too late to back out; I wouldn't blame you!" Aaron said.

"No way!" Jackson replied, "This is for you; to make you better! I'd do anything for you; anything!"

"And I'd do anything for you too. I love you!"

"I love you too."

They had a final kiss before going down to be prepared for surgery.

Paddy, Chas and Hazel sat waiting anxiously for news. Having one of their boys in the operating theatre would have been bad enough; but having both of them there meant torture for all of them.

"They will be alright, won't they?" Chas asked, though she knew that Paddy and Hazel could not answer that question any more than she could.

"They'll be fine," Paddy tried to reassure his companions.

Hazel was uncharacteristically quiet; but she was just as worried as the other two.

After what seemed like an endless wait, a doctor appeared and spoke to them. "We've finished the operation; Aaron and Jackson are fine. You can see them in a few minutes; but don't expect too much just now; they're still a bit groggy after the anaesthetic."

Chas and Paddy sat by Aaron's bedside as he came round, "Jackson?" he asked.

"Jackson's fine, love," Chas assured him, "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone's just hit me with a sledgehammer!" Aaron managed a wry smile.

Hazel was with Jackson as he regained consciousness. His first word was; "Aaron?"

"He's OK, sweetheart; you both are," Hazel cupped Jackson's cheek in her hand, "I'm so proud of you!"

"It was nothing!" Jackson replied, "Just something I had to do!"

xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Aaron and Jackson were back at home in Dale Head; getting their lives back on track. They had washed and dressed and were in the lounge one Saturday morning.

"You look well this morning, babe!" Jackson said.

"I feel it!" Aaron replied with a grin, "It's all thanks to you, my wonderful man!"

Aaron threw his arms around Jackson and planted a big kiss on his husband's lips.

"Have you taken your tablet this morning?" Jackson enquired.

"Yes, matron!" Aaron made light of the situation, "Funny how I need pills so that my body won't reject a part of you that's inside me!"

"Why is it funny?" Jackson looked bemused.

"Well," Aaron said with a cheeky grin, "I don't usually have a problem with a part of you inside me!"

"Aaron!" Jackson frowned in mock disgust; he was sometimes taken aback by his husband's outrageous sense of humour!

"What?" Aaron played the innocent.

"You are a naughty boy, sometimes!" Jackson teased.

"You don't often complain!" Aaron pulled his husband to him with a lecherous grin and then gave him a wanton kiss which sparked their passion. Their weekend was about to become a lot more interesting.


End file.
